1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a vehicle seat assembly having a movable head restraint.
2. Background Art
Movable head restraints permit adjustment of a head restraint relative to the seat assembly. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,863 B1 to Low et al.